1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic shielding device with a heat dissipating function and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic shielding device with a heat dissipating function including a seamless frame capable of being tightly combined with a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a common problem in an interior of an electronic product. In detail, an electronic element in the electronic product may usually generate electromagnetic waves during working, and the electromagnetic waves may affect signal quality and working performance of other electronic elements. Therefore, prevention against electromagnetic interference is an important detecting index of an electronic product.
A tuner is taken for example. When adjusting a working frequency of an electronic product, the tuner is easy to generate electromagnetic waves and affects performance of other electronic elements. In the same way, with improvement of a signal processing speed and concentration of circuits, the electromagnetic waves generated by the electronic elements also easily interfere with the frequency adjusting performance of the tuner.
In addition, to satisfy the needs of an electronic product with a small size and an integral function on the market, the tuner and a central processing unit need to be integrated into a single chip.